Talk:Allied States Military delegation to Guam
I don't think so, Tim. There is no Allied States property on the bases, nor will the bases be vacated. For you see, the bases are in my territory. The United States ceasing to exist means that all its equipment has no owner, so I take possession of it. Now, I would be glad to sell you excess equipment that used to be the United States', that I have no need for, such as tanks, infantry fighting vehicles, and the like, but I can't give a regime that invaded one of my largest allies for the sake of invasion free weapons. That would be unethical. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, this is my country's IC terms. All previous United States equipment automatically became property of the Allied States. These bases were joint, meaning co-ownership, meaning 50% EAF - 50% USA, and one second after the USA ceased to exist, 50% ASA. Equipment which the US had taken to the bases when they went there are classified as property of the ASA. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I refuse to accept this. You accept my terms, or your delegation is ejected. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) We should then go about this ICly, because we've accepted your terms, and just given two of our own terms to seal the deal. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:06, May 8, 2011 (UTC) This can't be handled in character. I refuse to accept your terms. Should you continue to press these terms, the flight carrying the delegation will be denied entrance to the Federation, negating the chance for in-character discussion. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The meeting took place on 11 December, two weeks after that date, the AS Government contacted the EAF and told them they accept if the EAF accepts the counter-terms. Flight has come and gone. It's IC. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The bases, equipment, and ex-US soldiers are still in my court. Your move. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, keeping the equipment will be stealing, and refusing to hand over the soldiers will be classified as an act of war :p . If the AS' terms aren't met, so are yours, and then the bases will still be classified as joint. If you refuse to let my people go about their jobs, it will harm EAF-ASA relations. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Let there be war! Relations with a country that destroyed my second-most important ally need not exist. I have offered the Americans the chance to save face by defecting. They will be provided homes, new jobs, and new identities. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, edit the article where necessary to finalise this ICly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Gone from Future World Can I retire this to storage, Super Warmonkey? Woogers - talk ( ) 00:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 04:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC)